The invention is broadly concerned with containers wherein the container body has the open mouth thereof closed by a removable lid or seal having an outlet therein for the restricted dispensing of the container contents. The outlet is in turn closed by an appropriate tethered cap.
While such dispensing containers are generally known, problems are frequently encountered in those situations wherein a measured dispensing is to be achieved such as in the mixing of liquid seasonings, for example soy sauce, sweet sake, Japanese vinegar and Japanese noodle sauce, to arrive at the desired flavorings. An exact measuring and control of the dispensed product will usually require the use of separately provided accessories such as measuring cups and strainers. This in turn requires the ready availability of such items whenever the contents are to be dispensed.